I'm Laughin' In The Face Of Casualties and Sorrow
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: Peter and Wanda chat. They later get an idea to help everyone in this nightmare-fueled place. It was their new normal in this weird realm. (Takes place after No Resurrection This Time)


**I'm Laughin' In The Face Of Casualties and Sorrow**

* * *

_I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately_  
_Smashin' every expectation_  
_Every action's an act of creation!_  
_I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_  
_For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow._

**-My Shot, Original Broadway Cast Of Hamilton**

* * *

They passed the time in Fake New York, as they started to dub it thanks to Peter Parker training, telling stories of each individual lives and walking around the silent city. It was their new normal in this weird realm.

He woke up, ate with some of the people that were awake at this time. He usually sat with Shuri or Bucky, whichever one of the adults who were awake. Today, it was Wanda Maximoff who seemed to be doing the same thing he was doing, picking at his food. They didn't talk that much, only smiling or saying hello when they passed one another on the way to their respective rooms.

Today it seemed they would be the only ones not digging into their breakfast of soggy cereal. Frosted flakes for Peter and Honey Smacks for Wanda.

Peter didn't say anything until a tune popped into his head. _Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry. I am not throwing away my shot! _

As it continued to play in his head, he started to hum the tune out loud as he took another spoonful of cereal. He didn't notice that Wanda could hear him humming and mumbling the song lyrics through his mouthful of frosted flakes. Peter didn't notice until he switched songs from My Shot to The Schuyler Sisters.

"Angelica!" He began only for Wanda to sing the next part.

"Eliza!"

They both stared at each other before cracking smiles and the next thing they knew they belted out to the rather empty room, "And Peggy!"

Both teens started cracking up, as they tried to continue the song through laughter.

"You listen to Hamilton?" Peter asked Wanda. The young woman nodded, "Listened to it on repeat when I was back..." She trailed off, about to say _back at the compound._ Back when they were _alive_.

Peter realized later after he finished his meal and washed his plate that he barely knew Wanda. Heck, he barely knew almost everyone here to begin with. The only thing they had in common that they all died and ended up here.

It was the only thing they had in common now.

* * *

"What did you see in your nightmare here?" He asked Wanda as they walked the streets. They were becoming restless, he was becoming restless being inside the glitzy hotel and decided to go on an 'adventure' over the day. Wanda seemed to figure out what he was doing as he packed some food for his adventure and wanted to accompany him.

"We don't know what's even here," She said but Peter felt like Wanda wanted to get out of the hotel just as much as he did. So, with a bag filled with granola bars, apples and a big bottle of water they set off.

The skyline, like it was every other day here, was orange and then turned dark for nighttime. They had no idea what time it was, nor did they even care at this point. None of them had the slightest idea the time or date here, they gave up a while ago and went with it.

Wanda looked ahead and Peter felt bad for bringing it up.

"I was in the aftermath of the bombing of my home, in Sokovia with my twin." She said softly. Wanda looked at him and Peter could see the orange skyline, not blue like the one on Earth. He missed seeing blue, he missed everything on Earth.

He tried not to think of Earth but it was hard.

"You had a twin?" He asked and when it was spoken out loud, it sounded dumb.

Wanda didn't seem to mind and nodded her head. "Yes, his name was Pietro."

The way she uttered her dead twin's name made it seem that being here gave her some closure. Peter wished the same could be said for him.

They ate some of the granola bars they packed, munching on them as they walked around the silent city of New York. Peter could recognize areas of where he went to before like the library or city hall. Just tiny things that didn't matter before he ended up dead in this place. Wanda and Peter didn't say anything when they reached what looked like Central Park, he got an idea. Something to liven the day or days that they've been stuck here.

"I got an idea," Peter said to Wanda before telling her said plan. She had a twinkle in her eyes, a grin forming on her face and Peter thought that Wanda looked happy at what Peter was telling her.

"I'm in."

They got back to the hotel and gathered the adults who they managed to find in the ballroom that they made into a make-shift dining hall for everyone. When they finally got their attention (by singing loudly and horribly the lyrics to You'll Be Back) Peter told them what they found. The children of Laura Barton all got excited at the prospect of being at the park and not inside a hotel. They along with the kids started chanting loudly "Picnic! Picnic! Picnic!" Until the adults in the room agreed to Peter's idea to a picnic in Central Park.

All of them were buzzing with what to do, Janet and Laura found some blankets to use while Strange teleported couple of tables and a grill to the park. The rest gathered food to cook, like hamburger meat, hot dogs and a salad that Janet made last night. They got everything and some ice cream to make an ice cream bar for the kids. It took about a few minutes for the empty park to become a feast for the dying.

They all felt a bit light-hearted and Peter took a bit of pride in that.

As he dug into his burger Bucky, who sat across from him looked at him.

"What was that song you guys sang before?" He asked the teenager. Peter blinked at the old soldier realizing that Bucky probably didn't know about the musicals that came after the war, especially Hamilton.

So Peter gave him the play by play of the most famous musicals Hamilton. Both Bucky and Janet who overheard the words 'Broadway' and 'show tunes' sat down, having Peter tell them the entire plot of Hamilton.

"The song, You'll Be Back is basically King George The Third's song towards the American Revolution." Bucky and Janet nodded, amused at how Peter described the whole play." It felt like describing the play to Aunt May, which he had to do once when he blasted the whole album around the apartment when she came home. He later caught her singing along to Cabinet Battle #1.

"It sounds like a good play to go see," Janet mused, a twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

Peter got an idea, as he heard Sam call out that they managed to find a DJ spin table from the hotel and a laptop that could connect with the table. Peter was the first one out of his seat and begging Sam to play the song he wanted. After much begging (sarcastically at times from both parties) Sam relented and played the soundtrack. "Make sure it's at random!" Wanda called out. Peter looked at her wondering how she knew until he realized she had powers to read minds, so of course, she knew.

Instantly the first song came on and the melody of the Schyluer Sisters was out in full force for everyone to hear. Some of the Guardians scrunched up their faces in confusion until people from Earth explained what the music was from.

Wanda, on the other hand, joined Peter in the middle of the dance floor and started singing loudly to the lyrics.

For what seemed like an eternity, the group managed to find laughter in this sorrow filled place they were placed in. As the song switched from Schyluer Sisters to What'd I Miss, Peter felt that maybe they could find some peace as Wanda had in this together.

So that's what they all did, young and old as the song continued and food was eaten.

All they did was laugh at the sorrows and tried to survive as best as they could.

* * *

**NOTES: A short one from the first story in this series that I decided to continue, takes place after No Ressurections This Time, just something to do while Endgame is rolling on. (Still, haven't watched it yet, but will on Friday) Don't own Hamilton or the lyric used in the beginning from My Shot. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it, leave a comment! :3**


End file.
